


Yuuki Mishima x GN!Reader || Love Letters

by WENDlGO



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aki & Ann are only mentioned but oh u know, F/M, GN! means Gender Neutral btw!, M/M, aka reader’s gender isn’t specified, havent wrote I so long so sorry if the pacing is weird v_v, i love my phanboy bf!!, self indulgent!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO
Summary: Yuuki Mishima, a love letter, and you!





	Yuuki Mishima x GN!Reader || Love Letters

Shaky hands gripped tightly onto a pink, perfume scented envelope. Wide eyes locked onto a cute heart shaped sticker planted in the middle, sealing it shut.

Taunting him.

Telling him that if he wanted to open this letter that someone might have spent hours upon hours writing, erasing, only to write again then he'd have to rip the poor heart to shreds.

Or perhaps he was over thinking this. I mean, it can't be that bad, right? It was on _his_ desk, after all... so it had to be for him, right?? Or- or maybe it was accidentally put on his desk? He knows Akira had a few people trying to catch his eye so perhaps they got the desks mixed up...? Yet that doesn't make sense since their seats aren't very close to each other...

This scenario... was all new to Yuuki. And it sent him into a world of panic.

Sure, he's dreamt about a pretty girl confessing her undying love for him on the school balcony when the sun is setting and the wind is howling but he didn't think it'd actually come true! And even if it wasn't a girl he'd be guilty to deny those times he craved the idea of a delinquent male shyly confessing his feelings in the school's garden after he helped patch him up after a rough fight with some random bad guys!

Though one look out the window shows how sunny it is outside, and then he remembers the school doesn't have a garden, so his fantasies might have to be tweaked a bit...

Still, should he open it? Gah! What is he thinking -- of course he should! B-but... out in the open? While school is still going? And people will see him?

Take a deep breath, Yuuki. Don't stress yourself out! You're a new man, a strong man, you can open a simple letter!... A letter with hearts drawn around his name that smells of something sweet -- not too strong to dull your senses, yet not to faint as to miss it -- with small stickers covering it and -- oh, is that the Phantom Thieves logo in glitter sticker form?

...

Can this letter make him feel any more flustered?!

OK. OK. Calm down. Just open the letter and it'll all be fine. It will all be fine. It'll all be...

Yuuki suppressed a scream as a hand landed on his shoulder before retracting back at his jumpy reaction.

"J-jesus, dude, I'm... sorry for scaring you."

Quickly, he ducked his head and said--well, more like yelled out, "i-it's OK!" But it was not OK. He felt his skeleton jump out of his body like in those cartoons when that hand landed on his shoulder.

Now he's flustered over a love letter AND has to live with the memory that he almost pissed his pants at school.

Maybe he should make like Futaba and become a hermit...

"You sure? You seem kinda... out of it."

"I-I assure you that I'm--oh, h-hello."

Standing in front of Yuuki was someone he's spoken to before. It was when the school wanted to try something new and held a project that "fused classes". He just so happened to be paired up with this absolute God of a human.

He couldn't help but stare at the person in front of them. All previous emotions gone except for poorly hidden awe.

Were you always this good looking...?

You let out an embarrassed cough into your fist before turning your gaze to fixate on something else. "Thanks but, uh, I don't really know how to reply to that." You responded, a shy blush on your cheeks.

...

Huh?

...

HUH? D-DID HE SAY THAT OUT LOUD? IN FRONT OF YOU? HELLO? GOD? HE'D LIKE A REFUND ON LIFE PLEASE, THANK YOU.

Desperately trying to stutter out a response, Yuuki felt his hands reach up and grasp at air comically. His head felt woozy, his knees weak, his heart thumping so loudly in his chest he swore the whole school could hear it!

While you watched the dying-inside male try to bargain with God you took notice of the letter he held in his hands. It looked all crumbled up due to how many crinkles it had and you felt a tinge of shame overcome you.

Did he not like it? It doesn't seem like he opened it though... maybe he hates love-letters? You knew you should've gone with a direct approach!

With your ego bruised, you semi-angrily semi-sadly spoke. "Hey, dude. The letter. Hand it over."

That seemed to snap Yuuki out of his daze for he clutched the piece of paper close to his chest. "N-no!"

Seeing your eyes widen at his loud denial, he quickly tried to defend himself. "I-I mean, I would but this letter, uh, um, i-it's super important to me! I-I haven't opened it yet but... but I can tell that it'll change my life, OK?! Please believe me!" He exclaimed like a very strong man would.

Your stance faltered a bit as your eyes trailed from his red face to the crumbled up letter. "D-dude, I, err, believe you?" You weren't sure how to respond to that outburst. At least he indirectly told you he didn't hate the letter. "Um... you know I could just tell you what's inside, right?"

"Y-You read my letter?!"

"No!" You put your hands up to calm him down. "No, I'm the one who wrote it!"

After a small pause of silence, Yuuki let out a small, "huh?" and proceeded to back up. "HUH? YOU? YOU? WROTE LETTER AND PUT IN LOCKER, YOU??"

"M-me!"

"Oh my god, you- you wrote... this?! You wrote m-me a... a..."

While Yuuki was having a mental breakdown you stood by awkwardly, unsure what to do. You knew he'd react but you didn't think it'd be like... this. After all the lovey-dovey things you wrote down maybe he shouldn't read the letter...

"OK... lets calm down now, alright? Deep breathes, deep breathes. In and out. Be calm, like the moon guiding the water." You spoke as you gently patted his shoulder.

Letting out a chuckle, Yuuki shook his head. "The moon doesn't guide the water..."

"Y... yes it does."

"Really? Since when?"

You couldn't help the quiet snort you made at his genuine question and waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. You OK now?"

"Well... no. But I'm alright, I think?"

"That's good. Why don't we sit down? I know it's on the floor but that's the best we have right now." You offered as you sat down, patting the tile next to you.

"Yeah." Yuuki half-mindedly responded.

It seemed like the shock from all the news drained him. You couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, seeing as you indirectly caused this.

Yuuki brought his legs up to his chest and absentmindedly toyed with the crumbled letter. "It smells good... Kinda like a bakery or... something."

Tilting you head, you glanced at the letter before nodding your head. "Yeah. Wasn't sure which scent to pick. I wanted one that screamed "friendly"."

Laughing softly, he turned towards you. "It does."

You stretched and let out a fake-relieved sigh. "Oh thank God! I dunno what I'd do if I scared you off, Mishima."

"As if! I'm a strong willed teen! Nothing scares me!"

"You almost screamed when I put my hand on your shoulder."

" _Almost_ nothing!"

You both let out quiet laughs before you leaned on his shoulder, causing his body to tense up. "Hm... were you always this dorky?"

"Y-yeah!" His voice cracked.

"And this imaginative?"

"What?" Yuuki looked at you with confusion written all over his face before his eyes widened. "Wait, no, don't tell me this is a-"

You brought a hand up and tapped your fingertips onto his lips, silencing him. "Stop fantasizing and get out there, Yuuki. You know I'm waiting for you."

With a startled gasp, Yuuki jolted upright from his desk and frantically looked around, ignoring the piece of paper stuck to his forearm and his pencil rolling off his desk. Everything was the same except for...

His eyes stayed locked onto your form that conversed freely with Ann, you both laughing at whatever the topic was. Even Akira butted in sometimes with his own input, causing you to try and stifle your giggling.

Right, the school wanted to try a new project called the "fusing of classes". Your class was picked to merge with his own.

By some chance he got paired up with some other classmates, Akira, Ann, and... you.

When he saw Akira wave him over Yuuki felt himself hesitate insecurely -- should he head over there, even when you all seem to be enjoying yourself? -- yet he couldn't help the thumping of his heart when you turned around and locked eyes.

He thought he was gonna explode again when you averted your gaze with a prominent blush.

Walking over like a newborn baby, Yuuki robotically nodded his head as a way of casual greetings. "Hello Kurusu, Takamaki." His gaze shyly fixed itself on you. "Um, and to you too."

"Yeah, same here." You replied all too quickly. Trying to save face you swiftly added, "Hey, Kurusu was telling me you made that Phantom Thieves website. Is he lying?"

"No, not at all. I don't remember how long it took but I have a vivid memory of completing it. It's my magnus opus." He exclaimed proudly, a smile on his lips.

"Wow, really? I wanna get into things like that but my brain turns into slime when I look at all the coding." You gently bonked your head with your knuckles as if to show your inability somehow. Suddenly, you perked up and grinned. "Hey, wanna show me how to do that sometime? I'll be a good student, promise!"

That smile on your face made him agree before he even processed the offer but he didn't care. You looked so happy and by the approving looks of his new seatmates, he knew this would only end in good news.

As you chatted away with your new friends, Yuuki remembered the dream he had. He pretended not to notice your wandering eyes and tried to control the flips his stomach did in return.

Starting to smile, Yuuki decided to try and start a conversation with you about planning for the upcoming lessons he'll be teaching.

So... you're waiting for me, huh?


End file.
